


【战山为王】为欲

by 001130lm



Category: underage - Fandom
Genre: F/F, 战山为王 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21818770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/001130lm/pseuds/001130lm
Summary: 坏心思明星攻 x 踩陷阱金主受
Relationships: 战山为王 - Relationship
Kudos: 63





	【战山为王】为欲

**Author's Note:**

> 坏心思明星攻 x 踩陷阱金主受

红了一段日子后，跑不脱被包的下场，但肖战真的很疑惑是哪个主儿这么自信能驾驭他，肖战自信自己还是相当攻气的，想想自己的身高体格，肖战觉得金主八成是个一九五的壮汉。  
然而搜到那人信息时，肖战的想法瞬间变了。

晚宴上，肖战终于见到了王一博。如照片一样，是极少见的极清冷的人。头发并没梳成背头，棕色的，挺....可爱的。带着金属方块眼镜，镜链垂在小脸旁满满的禁欲感。身高完全不及肖战，整个人瘦瘦的，西装刚刚撑得起来。

肖战忍着，乖乖地站在王一博身边跟着他敬酒。看到王一博的酒杯空了，肖战眼疾手快地为他换新的，王一博对这种乖顺感到意外，他原本以为肖战是多要强的，事实上为了名利也这般阿谀奉承。

酒宴接近尾声，肖战看起来已经醉了大半，神情有些呆，可又好看的很。王一博脸颊上也染了若有若无的绯红，觉得昏沉，便叫肖战一起回去了。

洗完澡，王一博非但没有清醒，反而更加头昏脑热。推开浴室门就看见肖战醉醺醺地卧在床上。

“好看。”

王一博一向对自己的眼光充满自信。

“就是有点高。”

撇了下嘴，王一博走进肖战，拍了拍肖战的脸，那人哼了声便没了反应，王一博便直接开始脱肖战的衣服。

解开衬衣，王一博的脸直接拉了下来。这感情是个金刚芭比。脸长得那样漂亮，这腹肌和腹毛也太不科学了些。

王一博正迟疑时，突然被身下明明醉酒的人一下子反压在了身下。

“肖战！”

高冷小金主的声音里明显有了慌乱。

“王老板定力真好。”

肖战的手伸向了王一博的腰带，很快就用那条价值不菲的皮带捆牢了王一博的双手。

王一博慌乱地挣着，目光扫过肖战的脸，这人眼里全是清明，哪还有半分醉酒之色。

“放开我。”

王一博强装镇定。

“王老板好白啊，比我们这些做艺人的都白，平时抹什么啊，会用牛奶泡澡对吗？” 肖战完全没理王一博。

王一博被撩拨得情欲骤发，可后面那地方为什么也会......靠，好像湿了

“酒里....”

“啊，王老板反应太慢了。别乱动，让我再好好摸摸。”

“滚开！别碰我！”

“嘁，明明都湿了。王老板第一次吧。”

“停下....啊呃...你就不怕我...”

“怕什么，我早就不想做这行了，尝一次王老板的身子再被封杀也挺好的。”

“不行....啊嗯...”

“王老板的小奶头也好看。”

“不是....别咬啊...疼”

“天，王老板怎么湿成这个样子。”

“混蛋嗯啊....手指...不可以”

手指插入的一瞬间，内壁的软肉就吸上来，又湿又滑又紧。  
“王老板，会有点疼的，但我真的忍不住了。”

“不啊啊啊....”  
巨大的疼痛甚至让王一博因为药效硬起的前端都软了下去。

“好大...出去....你出去...”

“王老板，你现在的样子真的没有说服力。”

“好痛....现在停下啊呃...我不....不追究你”

“让我全部都进去吧。”

“不....求你不要....啊啊啊”

这一下子王一博再也承受不住哭着开始求人。

药确实是好药，适应了没一会儿，肖战就感到穴肉开始主动吸吮他的肉棒，但他就是坏心思的不动。

“你....”

“怎么啊？王老板有什么吩咐么？”

“要....”

“嗯?要什么?”

“要做就做哈啊....不做就滚出去”

“嘴硬。”

肖战笑了笑，他到底也真等不得了。粗硕的硬物搅得初开的穴肉发了洪似的。

“床单也湿了....王老板真不是一般人。”

肖战说完，发现身下的小金主已经没空再去管自己的调戏的话，整个人都被前所未有的快感控制，吐出媚人的呻吟。肖战升起一种巨大的满足感，动作也更加大力。

“慢点...太快....到...到了啊啊”

最后王一博哭得抽抽搭搭说快死了，肖战才停。看着床上被玩过头的小金主，肖战只叹了句：生前哪管身后事

——end


End file.
